


any ghost will do

by mjolnirdork



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Beetlejuice The Musical, Beetlejuice finds a friend, Drabble, Fluff, Random - Freeform, What Happens After, someone's lonely, trashpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjolnirdork/pseuds/mjolnirdork
Summary: morta is a freak experiment that can't die. she's lonely as hell when she finds a card with one repeating word/what could go wrong?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	any ghost will do

**Author's Note:**

> drabble. probably won't continue, but i couldn't shake it from my thoughts.

It was a mistake they were willing to make, and it was a cursed one at that. 

Summon a demon?

Honestly, that had to have been one of their darker moments. It was almost as bad as the time their parents died, or when their guardian sent them to some wack scientist, or when the wack used their body like some pet and forced them to feel nothing and live forever. 

That was the real curse. 

Being ageless at 15. 

How many years had it been? Some 200 or so? Now they were in the age of cellphones and wifi and weird looking jeans. 

Either way, it didn't matter. It was going to exist and exist and do nothing but e x i s t. 

they found the card wedged in some old house's dumpster. Flimsy and grimy, it held one word, repeating three times. 

Beetlejuice. Beetlejuice. Beetlejuice. 

What?

She'd heard rumors of what happened here. The whole ghost and demon thing where some girl went to the Netherworld and came back-- lucky. So lucky. Apparently there was a co-sign and it was owned by a couple of ghosts and some hotshot businessman. 

Not that those people would care. 

Their hand straightened the card, and they weighed it, thinking. 

What's the worst that could happen if they read it outloud? It's not as if it's actually gonna summon a demon, sheesh. 

And if it did...

Maybe they would wanna be their friend?

Morta backed against the house, crumpling the card in their hand. 

"Beetlejuice," they whispered. Her eyes shut.   
"Beetlejuice." they pulled their sleeve over the knife in their hand.  
"Beetlejuice."

Nothing happened. 

Morta cursed. "What was that supposed to be?"

"ME!" a raspy, annoying voice yelled in the background. 

Almost instantly, a hand stuck out, and with it followed a guy with spiky green hair, some dirty striped suit, and a smile that could kill a saint. "Hey babes."

"Who are you?" Morta stopped pressing themselves against the wall, instead crossing their arms to stare at this odd... thing that somehow appeared when they called. 

At least someone came.

Wait. 

The guy frowned. "Aw come on, doll, you said my name."  
"I did?" Morta turned to their hand. "Wait, you're Beetlejuice?"

The man did a quick jaunty bow, immediately taking their hand to kiss. "At your service, m'lady. And my you are some lady."  
"You have SUCH a stupid name." Morta shook their head. "And I'm non-binary, okay? So... stop it with the lady stuff."  
"my apologies, human, but you sure look good anyway." Beetlejuice straightened his tie. "So who you need me to kill for you kid? I'll maime and murder and do some nifty exorcism and anything your evil little heart can possibly imagine!"

"Actually I just need a friend." Morta shrugged.   
"A what."  
"A friend." 

Morta gestured to themselves. "I can't die. I've tried. I can't. I just... God, I'm lonely. If you're really who you say you are, then maybe you won't mind me tagging along with you?"

Beetlejuice blinked, his chalky, dirty hair turning a soft pink. "uh. Friend. Sure, sure I can do that, it's just-- do you even want me to?"  
"what do you mean?"  
He fumbled around. "This house over here? I did some pretty bad stuff. To my friend. friends. I don't know if you'd want me."

Morta took a step back, surveying Beetlejuice's grimy self. "You don't look like a good person."  
"Gee, thanks."  
"But you're a person. That's all I need."  
"Technically I'm a ghost, but --- woah, woah, did you just say--" Beetlejuice's eyes widened when he realized what they said. "Wow. You're that desperate?"

"Yeah."

He was silent for a while, and they watched him, wondering if he'd leave like all the rest. 

"Well, **** kid, you're stuck with me from now on." The suave grandeur swept back on the demon's face, and he threw a shoulder around them, swaggering out into the street. "What's your name, babes?"

Morta grinned for the first time. "Morta."

"Tacky name." Beetlejuice sniffed. "Well, sweetheart, you're never gonna be alone again, thanks to your good ole Beej here!" He tugged on their hand, and Morta bit their lip. 

They didn't think they were gonna regret this anytime soon.


End file.
